


Fluffy undertale AU oneshots

by Bigsimp09



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi, No Smut, Other, Reader-Insert, Some chapters based off RP, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigsimp09/pseuds/Bigsimp09
Summary: Some fluffy undertale AU oneshots because PLOT is hard. Will add more tags if more relationships are added. Also please note that I will be posting as often as I can but that depends on inspiration.
Relationships: Blueberry Sans/Reader, Edge/Boss Papyrus/reader, Fresh/reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Reader/Everyone, Red sans/reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Stretch Papyrus/reader
Comments: 34
Kudos: 23





	1. A interesting birthday (red/reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! If you are gonna use your free time to read this, I really thank you. I won’t understand but hope you enjoy it. These are gonna be the first fan fics I am posting... hope someone likes it.

It was your birthday, so far it had been a great day. You hung out with friends, had good meals and opened your presents. It was finally time to eat the cake your boyfriend and sister had made for you. You have been nervous about one thing all day, the fear that your sister had told Red about that “family tradition”. And thinking about that wink he sent your way, you better be ready for it. 

~~~~ 

As you sit down with your family and friends, you see your sister and Red share a glance and nod. Fear went through your body. 

After you sing happy birthday in english and spanish, you make your wish and blow out your candles. Closing your eyes, you prepare yourself. You feel two different hands go behind your head…… and smash it in the cake. 

“get dunked on……”  
“ HA we really got her good” 

You slowly raise your face from the cake, completely covered in frosting. You wipe the frosting on your face and give it a small taste. Strawberry. They knew you well. But not well enough….. 

While you were sitting there in silence they seemed to calm down believing you would not do anything…. 

You slowly grab the plate that held the cake, swiftly turned and smashed the whole thing in Red’s face, making sure to smush some everywhere. When the cake fell off his face you could see frosting and bits of cake in his sockets. Some even coming out of his “nose”. You quickly booped it and ran, screaming “GET DUNKED ON REDDD.”

“ what the hell was that” then quickly his eye glowed red. 

Even knowing running was futile, you kept going until you felt your SOUL being pulled back. 

“NOOOO DONT TAKE MEEEEE” 

Chuckling to himself, Red grabbed the leftover cake to dunk on your head. Once he was about to smush it on your head, you quickly turned and gave him a little peck. Once he was off guard, you grabbed the cake from his hand and smushed it on his skull.

Out of the corner of your eye you could see your sister coming back with leftover frosting. While she kept throwing dollops of frosting at you, you used Red as a shield. As Red tried to loosen from your grip to help your sister, he got a dollop right in his socket. whoop 

Right there you and your sister broke down in laughter, cracking up. Red stood there with such a shocked look on his face. Mocking him you told him, 

“ Wow looks like you had A BAD TIME” 

Doubling over in laughter again, you stood up and wiped your finger on his face. You put it in your mouth to have a taste. 

“ At least I had a GOOD TIME”


	2. Thunderstorm (Stretch/Reader Edge/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh here we are again. Two other skeletons that live in my mind rent free. But this time some surface weather spooks them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up, more fluff heading your way...

BOOOOM

Your window flashes for a second, then darkness. You sigh. Losing power is always annoying. With all the rain and the thunder, you thought this might happen.You decide that you are not gonna just sit in your room alone and bored. You get up from your bed and leave your room. You decide to check on your friend in the next room over. 

When you peek inside, you see a pair of skeletal legs out from under the bed. You walk up to the bed, squat down and tap his fibula. 

“Hey Stretch, whatcha doing down there?” You spoke softly. 

Spooked, the tall skeleton banged his head on the underside of the bed. Giggling to yourself, you crawl under the bed with him. His hoodie was over his head and drawn tight, all you could see is where his nose would be. Looking closer you can see that he is shaking. You now lay on your back parallel to the scared skeleton.Too nervous to hug him,you decide to just talk to him until he calms down. 

“Are you ok? What is bothering you?” You question him knowingly. 

“Well honey, as you can obviously see I’m totally fine” He says with a chuckle. 

Rolling your eyes you turn back over and give him a hug. He starts to slowly stop shaking. He buries his face in your chest and wraps his arms around you. 

BOOM  
CRACK

Another flash envelopes the room. Frightened Stretch squeezes you tighter.Ignoring your blush, you tell him that he is safe. After laying like that for a little while. And your heart rate increasing…. You tell him that you have to get up to check on the others. He nods and unwraps himself from you. He is gonna miss your scent. First you crawl out from under the bed and brush yourself off. Then Stretch stuck his arms out. 

“Could I have a little bit of help honey?” His voice oozing with sweetness. You swore you could hear his wink. 

Laughing to yourself you grab his bony wrists and dragged him out from under the bed. 

“Are you ok now Stretch? You know if there is anything else bothering you I can help” You look at him and smile. 

“ Honey you have already done more than enough” He laughed as he mimics your smile. 

“ Why don’t you wait in my room until I check on the others” You feel your ears start to warm. “ If you want, Imeanifyourcomfortableandyouwant…”  
You easily flustered said quickly to explain what you meant. 

All the tall skeleton does is laugh at your blush. But you smirk because you can see an orange blush of his own. Hypocrite… You leave him in his room to go check on the next skeleton. 

~~~~~

After walking down the hallway you knock at the next closed door. 

“I AM FINE HUMAN. PLEASE DO NOT OPEN THE DOOR. THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS IS NEVER SCARED.” 

Rolling your eyes you open the door. There was a shaking spiky mass under a pile of blankets. You slowly creep over to the mass and lift one of the blankets.

“Are you ok Edge?” You slowly start to sit down next to him. “ Are you scared of the thunderstorm?” 

The edgy skeleton quickly glares at you until another flash and crack goes through the room. 

“HUMAN, I AM PERSONALLY FINE. NO WEATHER ON THE SURFACE WOULD EVER SCARE THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS.”

He reminded you of a small child trying to be brave. 

“Of course THE TERRIBLE EDGE is never scared. The reason I came here was because I was the one who was scared of the thunderstorm. And I thought only the all powerful Edge could protect me.” 

From the looks of it, he believed your lie. 

“HUMANS ARE SO WEAK. LIKE YOUR FRAGILE SOFT BODY…..SOFT…” His eye lights slowly looked you up and down until he snapped out of it.

“ANYWAY HUMAN THE BEST WAY FOR ME TO PROTECT YOU IS FOR ME TO LAY MY HEAD ON YOUR LAP. IT IS THE ONLY WAY”

Blinking, it takes you a couple of seconds to process this. Then agreeing, you sit up while he lays on you. After sitting like that for a while,he falls asleep in your lap. You slowly slide him off of you and tuck him in. He looks much softer this way. After giving him a little peck on his head you leave and close the door. 

~~~  
After arriving back in your room, you see a sleeping Stretch on your bed. Not caring at this point you just decide to just make the best of it and just cuddle with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to make Edge a ~little~ Horny. Don’t blame me, we know he is. And reader gets a Cuddle session with Stretch! (⌒▽⌒). Anyways thanks for reading again! Hope you guys like things a little longer because I have ideas to do that soon~


	3. Baking for Christmas (the 6 skeletons/reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to bake a surprise for your 6 skeletons. But there are some pretty big distractions~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This one shot is a little different then the others because I tried to cram all 6 of them in here.I apologize for any weird parts or grammatical mistakes-hope you guys like it...

After deciding to bake something for your favorite skeletons, you put your hair up and a bun and scroll through Pinterest to find a recipe. You finally decide to make some Christmas cupcakes.

After getting all the ingredients out and ready, you are startled by Blue who has mysteriously popped up next to you.

“WHAT ARE YOU MAKING (Y/N)?” He quickly tries to peek over your shoulder. “ OH ARE YOU BAKING SOMETHING?” You nod. 

“It’s supposed to be a surprise Blue, but I’m trying to make something for you guys” 

“ WELL NO MATTER WHAT YOU BAKE (Y/N), IT CAN NEVER BE AS SWEET AS YOU” He winks, beaming that smile at you. 

You just stand there in shock. You can basically hear the windows crash sound in your mind. Shaking your head, you quickly snap out of it and throw a line of your own. 

“Well Blue, Hershey factories make millions of kisses a day, and I’m only asking for one” You smirk, being very proud of yourself. You see a cyan blush dust his face. 

“ MWEHEHE THAT WAS VERY GOOD! ONLY BECAUSE YOU ASKED I MUST COMPLY TO YOUR WISHES” He stood as tall as he could and gave you a little peck. Blushing even harder now, he ran out of the kitchen. 

You sigh, putting candy canes in a bag to crush for decoration. Right then the edge lord himself saunters in. 

“HUMAN,ARE YOU REALLY TRYING TO CRUSH THOSE CANDIES WITH THOSE PUNY HUMAN ARMS?” He snatches the mallet from your hand that you were gonna use. “ONLY I,THE GREAT EDGE CAN BE TRUSTED WITH A TASK LIKE THIS” 

He placed the bag on a table, raised his arms,checked to see if you were watching, and swung. 

CRACK 

With such a powerful swing,the table is now split in half. In the middle the once candy canes are now dust. You now turn to Edge with a shocked face. He looks at you with a mix of pride,shock and nervousness. You’re impressed. He finds his words before you do. 

“WELL I GUESS I DON’T KNOW MY OWN STRENGTH HUMAN. YOUR WELCOME” 

Since you are still struggling to find words, you just start laughing. It started small, but eventually it started to shake your whole body. Soon you were laying on the floor barely breathing and crying. Edge just watched you laughing with what looks like happiness and pride. He made you laugh. YOU! Apparently with his job done, he leaves you laying there, chuckling to himself. 

After finally getting up and breathing, you know there is no point calling this a surprise anymore. You know they are gonna keep coming in and disturb your baking. Of course at that moment, Sans and Red ‘port near you. You can’t ever get away from these two. 

“hey kiddo” Sans greets you as he wraps his arms from behind you.   
“ ‘ey sweetheart” Red says in that sexy Brooklyn accent as he sits on the counter in front of you. 

You feel the heat on your face from the back hug. He is still holding on with his skull pressing against your upper back. With an unconvincing tone you tell Sans that he needs to leave and let you bake. He gives you one squeeze and shots Red a threatening look. Then he disappears. 

Turning back to Red you raise an eyebrow as a challenge, daring him to say something. You tell him to get off the counter, but he refuses. 

“not if ya don’t get me down yerself~” He coos and stretches his arms out. When he does that you place a bowl in his hands. 

“ If you’re gonna be here, at least help. I know you can bake or at least mix ingredients together.” You say demandingly. Grumbling he starts stirring. Until you can see his face light up and he looks at you. Great you think, I know where this is going. 

“ey darling,can I take a picture of you? i wanna show santa what I want for christmas.” 

So the game starts. You try your hardest to keep your most deadpan face and reply. 

“If I was a snow person, I’d melt next to you because you’re just so damn hot” You retort. 

With the corners of his mouth twitching he tries again. 

“Shouldn’t you be sitting on top of my tree, angel?” He looks at you thinking that he already won. But you had one more trick under your sleeve. 

“I can tell you are quite the elf-a male” You smile, knowing you got him. Red trying to keep his laughter in starts breathing hard until he just breaks. Since you won you double in laughter for the second time today. 

When you both start to breathe again, he weezed one last line. 

“are you christmas sweetheart because I want to merry you~” At this point, you can no longer take it anymore.You start laughing again while shooing Red out of the kitchen. 

~~~

You pour the batter that Red mixed into a baking tray and put it in the oven. While you were waiting you called Papyrus to the kitchen. 

While you are waiting for the cupcakes to bake, you ask Papyrus to tell you about giftmas in the underground. 

After being engrossed in Pap’s stories, the cupcakes were done. Going to grab your oven mitts you turn around and see Papyrus already had grabbed them with no gloves. Freaking out you quickly put the mitts on and ran and grabbed the tray out of his hands. 

“What were you thinking? You could have burned yourself!” 

“BUT (Y/N) I HAVE NO SKIN. THERE IS NO WAY IT COULD HAVE HARMED ME.” 

Still wary you grab his hands and inspect them. Your eyes widen because you always forget how magical the skeletons are. The bones seemed suspended but connected with light orange magic. Soo cool! You look up at Papyrus and see a huge orange blush across his face. 

“UM (Y/N)? I THINK I NEED TO RECALIBRATE MY PUZZLES, I NEED TO GO.” 

Running off with his hands on his face,you blow a peice of hair out of your face smiling. Turing back to start making the frosting, you hear yet another voice. And end up turning around again. 

“Honey, what did you do to him? He looked very flustered?” Stretch grabbed a chair and flipped it to sit next to where you were standing. 

“That’s not for you to know, are you gonna bother me too?” You ask sarcastically. He shrugs and pops a lemon and honey lollipop in his mouth.

While you're working, you both sit there in a comfortable silence with him watching you and you mixing. At one point you put too much powdered sugar and a big sugar cloud descends on both of you. He just laughs at you as you try to get as much sugar off of you. You stick your tongue out at him, and he returns the action. 

You give him a scandalized look.This just makes him laugh harder. No matter how many times you see something like that, it surprises you. Magic is amazing. 

Finally with everything done you frost your cupcakes and sprinkle the candy cane dust on the top.That gets a good laugh out of you.

With them finally done you call everyone back to the kitchen,and all the cupcakes are gone within 10 minutes. Afterward you join everyone for a Christmas movie in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader’s table will never be the same TvT. This one I based MC off of my sister. Maybe she will read this. Anyway enjoy this Christmas/Giftmas! Or whatever you do for the holidays!


	4. Snowball fight (Blue/reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a beautiful snowy day, perfect for you and your bonefriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I’m really churning these out! I really don’t know if this one is as good as the others but I really hope you enjoy! Also thanks to my discord mom Hyper for this idea!

Waking up in a toasty room,you rub your eyes and look out of the window. There is a perfectly white sheet of snow on the ground and snowflakes falling down.

You quickly run down the stairs to grab a quick breakfast until you run into your bonefriend in the bottom of the stairs. He looks at you,eyes literal stars,jumping up and down from excitement. 

“LETS GO (Y/N)! ITS SNOWING AND I WANT TO SHOW YOU MY GREAT SNOWBALL FIGHT TACTICS!” Blue says excitedly as grabs your arm and almost drags you to the door. You decide breakfast can wait.

“Wait Blue! I need to grab my snow clothes first!” You run over to a closet and quickly put on your coat and hat, then run back to where Blue is waiting for you. Smiling the two of you run out into the snow. 

You being the lazy one, find a nice clear spot and lay on the snow. Closing your eyes you think that this would be a good place for a nap. Right before you doze off,you get hit right in the face with a snowball. Now with can be only described as a crazed smile,you wipe the snow off your face and see a blue blur running off. Now it’s game on. 

You chase him around the backyard,throwing your half-assed snowballs. You hear his laughter every single time you miss. Becoming more determined, you use the only advantage you have. You are taking longer strides now,slowly getting closer and closer to him. Realizing this,he runs faster into a snow fort.when did he build this?! You don’t know,neither do I. 

Little did you know, he planned this.In this fort he had at least a hundred snowballs and had reinforced his fort with sticks. There is no way you could beat him now. 

Knowing that he planned something, you quickly ran away. You had your own card to play as well.   
Grabbing a bag you had hidden,you started to make real snowballs and stuffing them in the bag. You put the bag kangaroo style and climbed a tree,waiting for your prey. 

Seeing that you “gave up” he triumphantly leaves his fort and heads towards home,and walks under a totally normal tree. 

Seeing Blue walk under your tree,you start pelting the poor skeleton with your whole bag of snowballs. After running out of snowballs,you try to jump on top of him. Quickly reacting and bracing for impact,Blue held out his arms. He caught you in a princess carry. After the shock wore off of both of your faces, the two of you started to laugh. 

“OK BEFORE YOU MAKE ME SAY IT,LET ME TELL YOU IT IS NOT EASY TO FOOL THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE!” 

Wrapping your arms around his neck and laying your head on his shoulder, you replied; 

“Say it Blue.”

“FINE PRINCESS,YOU HAVE BESTED ME.BUT NEXT TIME I PROMISE I WILL WIN” 

“What else do you need to say~” You teased.

“...LOVE YOU” exclaimed Blue. Those words came paired with a familiar cyan blush.But since he was not paying attention, he tripped and you both fell in the snow. No not it THAT position ;). You slightly push off of Blue to get up. He let out a stifled laugh. Your eyes widen in realization. 

“You’re ticklish? You totally are.” 

“ NO…..” 

You poke him until he starts laughing. Continuing you start ticking him in the snow. After a little while you are both soaked and you’re freezing. You help him up and walk back to the house. 

~Back at the house~

You sit Blue down the couch after changing out of your wet clothes. Walking over to the kitchen you decide you will make some hot coco. While the milk is warming up you end up just staring at Blue. With the way he acts and his natural adorableness,people like to assume he is a child. But like this,you can see that Blue was also quite handsome.While staring at him,you realize he was staring at you too. Sending a wink your way, he looks away. 

After the hot coco was done,you passed one of the mugs to Blue. He puts in a Christmas movie and wraps a blanket over the both of you. Sitting close,he lays his head on your shoulder. Before the movie is even done,he has fallen asleep. Getting comfortable,you wrap your arms around him and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that’s another one finished. By now I guess you guys can tell who my favorites are. ;) I am such a simp for blue calling someone princess. The reason I am posting often is because I have a lot of Christmas ideas I wanna get out there. I also have way too much time on my hands... I hoped you liked this chapter! Stay safe <3


	5. Red’s Secret (red x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red has a secret to tell you at 2am....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again making a one shot based of a pun.

“sweetheart wake up” 

“What is it?” You grumble and roll over to see Red standing next to your bed. “It’s 2 in the morning, what’s up?” 

Looking at him with your sleepy eyes,you see beads of red sweat on his skull. Now worried,you basically fly out of your bed. 

“What happened?! Are you HURT?” 

Shaking his head, he sighed.

“no sweetcheeks i am fine. it’s that i just decided i need to tell you something.” 

Now playing with his hoodie straps,he looks at you. 

“promise you won’t laugh.” 

You look at him suprised,and promise you won’t. He grabs you loosely by your wrist and leads you to his room. By now the situation is getting a little suspicious. Trying to hide your nerves you open your mouth to make a sugestive joke. But then looking at him again,he still looked at nervous as ever. So you closed your mouth and decided to trust him. He would not try to hurt you in anyway or make you try to do something you don’t wanna do. 

Now standing in the middle of his room,you watch him bend over to grab something under his bed. He pulls out a small black rectangle box with a lock. Now you’re interested, why would such a small box be locked? 

“turn around (y/n), prepare yourself.” Now you know he is very serious about this. 

Turing around you swear you hear the sound of ripping tape. You slowly hear footsteps walking around,and then you finally see Red’s secret.

There stands Red looking up at you. He short lmao.He has the biggest dorky glasses you have ever seen.They could be discribed as oversized Harry Potter glasses. The legs of the glasses where tapped the the side of his skull!! Your jaw almost fell to the floor. He was the first one to say something. 

“so? whatcha think?” He questioned nervously. 

Struggling to find the words you finally speak up. 

“Y-you are the cutest thing I have seen all day…” You stutter,while feeling your face staring to warm.

“wow.really? i thought you liked me because i was such a “edgy bad boy”.” He trying to give a convincing smirk of confidence but you saw it waver in fear. 

“Did you really think I won’t love you because you gave glasses?!” You let out a sad chuckle. “Is this why you woke me up at this time? Because you have been awake nervous about telling me?” 

He nods.Now feeling bad you lower yourself to hug him. While you both stood there hugging,you took your chance to whisper something to him. 

“Little did you know,I am a sucker for glasses.You’re cute Red.” 

Quickly detaching yourself from him you grab his shoulders.

“WAIT,how have you been able to see all this time?” 

Laughing at you now, he responds. 

“ i only need them for one eye babe. my other eye can see so they balance out.i only really have them so i don’t strain and get headaches. so i’m not blind enough to be walking into doors”

A smile creeped across your face as you shruged. 

“I still think they are a-door-able” 

With the both of you laughing now, you really soak in this moment. Finally regaining your breath,you still have one last thing to say. 

“I am serious though. I can’t believe you would think I would stop loving you just because you have glasses. You should wear them more often~” 

Now with a blush of his own,he pushes a strand of hair out of your face. 

“yer the cute one sweetheart...why don’t you stay with me for the rest of the night?” Seeing the confusion on your face,he quickly realized what that sounded like. “ no i don’t mean like that...i know you don’t want that-i mean just sleeping.” 

“And some cuddling?” You asked hopefully.

“heh yeah.” 

~~~~

The next morning,you woke up next to the person you cared about the most in this life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely did NoT give red the same seeing problem as me and MoSt definitely did not give MC the same attraction to glasses. Definitely not. AnYwAy-I am tired of seeing Red overly sexual, so this Red accepts that his partner does not want that. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you actually read it! Thanks! Please leave a comment about what you liked or how you think I can improve!


End file.
